


Inexperienced Nights

by MoonyNights



Series: Futas and their skeleton boyfriends [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, Futa Reader, Futanari, Other, Power Bottom Papyrus, eager papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: You really should have guessed he would be eager to go into this with you. Not that you are complaining. / Short with Futanari Reader





	Inexperienced Nights

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my first language and I do not have a beta reader.
> 
> I started writing these stories on a suggestion from a friend. I am ever so gratefull for his lovely help and encuragement while working on this. Thank you Maxx <3
> 
> hope you all enjoy reading

A satisfied sigh falls from your lips as you fall onto the couch and lean heavily against your boyfriend. The party he and the others organized for your birthday had been great but it did leave you exhausted. So you were glad to be home. “Thank you Papyrus.”, you say with a soft smile, leaning more on the tall skeleton to place a kiss at his jaw. He pulls you into his side with a happy grin. He had worked really hard to make your birthday special, with breakfast in bed and going to your favorite restaurant for lunch and then the party with all of your friends. It was all just so thoughtfully planed by him.

Suddenly he slings his other arm around you, holding you in place as he begin tickling you. Squeals of laughter escape you as you try and wriggle away. He is merciless and all your struggles are in wane, so you launch a counter attack. In tickle wars all bets are off and fighting dirty is a preferred tactic. Thankfully you know just the places to attack and manage to get some space to catch your breath by toppling the both of you to the ground. Neither of you can really manage to hold on to having the upper hand for long as you roll around trying to pin each other down.

That is how you find yourself on top of your boyfriend, you managed to get his hands tangled in his scarf and are holding them down with one hand, your hips pinning his to the ground so you have a hand free for the tickling. In hind sight you will see that it really was a stupid idea to get yourself into a position where you could feel him squirm and rub against you so intimately. An embarrassed gasp escapes you when you notice your reaction, pulling back instantly eyes wide in surprise. Awkwardly you hide your face behind your arm, one hand falling to hide the bulge in your pants ineffectually.

Papyrus has no mind for your embarrassment. He takes you hands and rests them against the sides of his skull, looking at you excited. Ever so sweetly he talks you out of your cloths, eyes roving over every inch of exposed skin in a way that has you glad you started training with him and Undyne and turned that extra weight that had been bugging you for over two years into sleek muscles. His gaze is like a blazing fire on your skin, leaving your entire body begging for his touch.

Of course it isn´t in the tall monsters character to sit still for long and so he strips himself, showing you eagerly that his magic can´t only conjure him up a tongue. With boundless energy he scrambles onto his hands and knees before you, his hips swaying and literally begging you to be fucked. A heavy blush settles on your face as you look at his dripping folds, giving him an experimental lick before moving into position, the tip of your length resting at his entrance. “And you are sure about this, baby?” In lieu of an answer Papyrus just pushes back against you so you slide inside.

Loud twin moans echo from the both of you as you sink into the tight heat of your boyfriend. Your breath hitches at the feel of it. Unlike you Papyrus isn´t left speechless, instead he is babbling about the feeling of having you inside. He very enthusiastically describes in great detail how good it feels and how he wants you to move. So you fuck him hard and fast, giving into his lewd demands. The way his magic squeezes around you is definitely different from a human.

You feel incredibly hot, even the touch of air on your skin causing you to buzz, in between the waves of sensitive pleasure that cause you to moan like an entire group of prostitutes, you think it might have to do with Papyrus magic. Those thoughts completely flee your mind, taking any others right with them, as your boyfriend screams your name and squeezes tightly around you, his walls fluttering as if wanting to milk you dry. With a squeak you hold onto his hips, stilling deep inside of him until he has calmed down some.

He has other plans and just flips around on your shaft, pulling you on top of him with a hiss, his fingers digging tightly into your shoulders as he locks his legs around your hips to keep you moving. With a heavy groan you pump into him roughly, your breasts squished between your bodys. Given that the skeleton monster is still sensitive from his first orgasm he is cumming again quickly, dragging you down with him. Figuratively as your climax hits and literally as he draws you into a sloppy kiss.

It takes a moment until you are able to move again. Gently you loosen Papyrus hold on you and skitter off to get some towels to clean the two of you up with. As you do he affectionately smiles at you. “MY ADORABLE HUMAN.” You flush at that, helping him to his feet so the two of you can stumble into bed for some much needed sleep. “I love you too my silly skeleton.” Giggling the two of you fall on the bed, wrestling with the blankets before settling in, wrapped around one another. Grabbing your partners skull you place little kisses all over before you just lay there watching him fall asleep. With a sigh you rest your hand against Papyrus´ ribs, right over the place where a human heart would sit, where his soul gently bobs in place when summoned. Happy and content you drift off into dreamland as well.


End file.
